


think and wish and hope and pray (it might come true)

by lco123



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lco123/pseuds/lco123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something of a companion piece to "keep it behind latches." </p><p>"It’s been a tough week."</p>
            </blockquote>





	think and wish and hope and pray (it might come true)

**Author's Note:**

> Just the fluffiest of fluff. Title from "Wouldn't It Be Nice" by The Beach Boys.

It’s been a tough week.

It’s Finals Week, for one, and Hanna’s PMSing really early this month, for another. Already a rough start. But now Hanna has the stomach flu, on top of everything, and it just makes everything worse. She’d hoped to be there for Emily, making her yummy dinners and leaving her encouraging notes and going down on her tons in congratulations. But she hasn’t been up for any of that, and in fact Emily’s been the one taking care of her. But Emily has finals, so mostly they’ve been ordering in and barely going outside and having absolutely no sex (Emily is far too tired and Hanna’s been way too sick).

It’s Emily’s final final tomorrow, though, so there is a light at the end of the tunnel. And this weekend they’re going on a trip—nothing extravagant, just a few days at a bed and breakfast in Cape May. But Hanna’s been looking forward to it for weeks, and she’s hoping against hope that she’ll feel better by Saturday.

Today, she’s stayed home from work and spent most of her time sleeping. Emily has the day off too, so they’ve been huddled up together in their room, Emily frantically taking notes and checking in with Hanna every few minutes, and Hanna trying to eat and keep down the bowl of soup Emily’s warmed up for her twice. She sleeps for a long time in the afternoon, and when she wakes it’s dark out and raining, water falling heavily through the light of a streetlamp. 

Hanna lifts her head slowly, aware that she feels less nauseous than she has in days, and she blinks against the bright light of Emily’s bedside lamp. As she carefully rolls to her other side, she sees that Emily is still right beside her, earbuds in and some video for one of her classes playing on her laptop. Emily is so focused on taking notes that she doesn’t notice Hanna shifting, until Hanna gently pokes her in the side and she startles.

“Hey,” Emily murmurs, pausing her video and yanking out her earbuds. “How are you doing?” She presses her palm against Hanna’s forehead, and seems pleased with what she feels. “You’re not so hot anymore.”

“Hey!” Hanna huffs indignantly, finding a little strength to pout. “I’m always hot!”

Emily smiles. “Yeah, you’re feeling better, alright,” she comments, sliding her hand up into Hanna’s hair and stroking gently. Hanna leans into the touch, feeling a bit like a kitten. Emily gives her a few more pats before stretching her arms overhead. “Well, I think I’ve earned a break. You want anything?”

Hanna shifts and slowly sits up, bracing her belly. “I’ll come with you,” she announces. Emily raises an eyebrow but says nothing, offering Hanna an arm. Hanna uses her as a bit of a crutch as they make their way into the kitchen, and she sags against the doorway once they’re there. She does feel better, but still very weak, most likely on account of how little food she’s kept down these last few days.

“Let’s see,” Emily says, opening the fridge. She starts pulling things out, and Hanna smiles as she sees everything Emily’s bought her: ginger ale, jello, and some containers of Chinese food.

“Is that Mr. Chen’s?” she asks, moving forward to inspect the box.

Emily nods, closing the fridge. “Yeah. It’s not my favorite but I know you love it.”

“I do,” Hanna says softly, grabbing some chopsticks from the silverware drawer. “Thanks, babe.” She cautions a bite, and it tastes delicious.

Emily’s leaned down now and is pulling something from the freezer. Hanna finds herself momentarily mesmerized by Emily’s ass in tight sweatpants, before noticing what Emily’s holding: lime popsicles, Hanna’s absolute favorite sick comfort food.

“Marry me,” she says without thinking.

Emily whips around, dropping the popsicles in the process. “ _What?_ ” she whispers.

“Marry me,” Hanna says again, louder and surer, as she sets her food down. Yes, of course. Of course she should marry Emily.

“Because of Mr. Chen’s?” Emily asks softly, scooping up the popsicles without looking and carelessly tossing them behind her into the freezer.

“Because of Mr. Chen’s,” Hanna confirms, it all coming to her in a rush as she speaks. Her mouth is cottony and her head still hurts, but she presses on. “Because of the popsicles. Because you spent this whole week taking care of me.”

Emily’s look of surprise transforms then, and she doubles over in laughter. Hanna’s eyebrows knit together, and she feels her stomach drop. “Hey!” she says crossly. “I’m pouring my heart out! That’s rude!” When Emily keeps laughing, Hanna reaches over and gently swats her. “Emily!”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Emily says with a deep breath, getting her giggles under control. She grabs Hanna’s hand, stepping closer, and her expression turns more serious again. “I’m sorry,” she repeats. “But I’m picking up your ring tomorrow.”

Hanna’s stomach swoops once more, but this time in a nicer way. “My ring?” she echoes.

“Your engagement ring,” Emily says pointedly, raising Hanna’s hand slightly and rubbing her ring finger.

“Oh,” Hanna murmurs. She isn’t quite sure what to say. “I stole your thunder." She smacks a palm against her forehead. "You were going to ask this weekend, weren’t you?” she realizes.

Emily nods. She doesn’t look upset, just a bit bemused. “That was the idea. It was going to be very romantic.”

Hanna cracks a smile, her skin starting to feel tight. “I’m sorry.”

Emily scowls, but her eyes are playful. “I mean, I wasn’t planning on getting engaged in a sweatshirt covered in your snot,” she says with a gesture to her outfit. 

Hanna’s ears perk up at that word. “ _Are_ we engaged?” she asks, her brain feeling both tired and incredibly awake.

Emily shrugs. “Well, I don’t see why not,” she replies casually.

Hanna shakes her head emphatically. “You have to actually say yes,” she instructs with as much energy as she can muster right now.

Emily’s eyes volley back and forth, as though she’s seriously considering each option. “Yes,” she finally says after a beat. If Hanna were feeling better, she would squeal and jump. But instead she just smiles widely and buries her head in Emily’s collar bone. Emily hugs her tightly and rocks back and forth, humming against the top of Hanna's head. 

“When we tell people, we can tell them your version. The romantic one,” Hanna murmurs against Emily’s skin, unable to keep from grinning as she speaks.

She feels Emily’s head shake above her own. “No, this version is good,” Emily whispers. She loosens her arms but doesn't remove them from Hanna's back, and they stand like that in the kitchen for a while.

Hanna keeps her head put. She likes the thumping sound, steady and sure, of Emily’s heartbeat.


End file.
